bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Berenice Gabrielli
|birthdate = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Purple |hair = Pink/Purple |bloodtype = |affiliation = |occupation = Q- "The Question" |partner = |base of operations = |education = |marital status = Single |alignment = |family = |status = Deceased |bow = ( ), Sword |epithet = The Question |seele = |ginto = }} Berenice Gabrielli (ベレニケ・ガブリエリ, Berenike Gaburieri) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question" Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and pink, but the right side of her bangs are longer and purple. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. She also wears dark eye shadow. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck. Personality Berenice is usually quiet, aloof, and serious. Though mostly indifferent to them, Berenice is generally respectful of her comrades, and deeply loyal to Yhwach. However when in battle, she has a much more volatile personality; including being fairly arrogant, cruel, and unhinged. She also has been known to make light of situations and be sarcastic; this trait extends not only to her enemies, but also to her close friends Jerome and Loyd. History Berenice was born in Italy, to a fairly rich household. She didn't get along with her family, her parents shunning her for her chaotic punk lifestyle, driving a bigger wedge between them. She generally didnt have many friends, aside from the Lloyd twins, and Jerome Guizbatt who were her childhood friends. They all became friends because everyone else around them shunned them for being weird and not fitting in for various reasons (Jeromes large animistic like appearance, and the twins for being so alike). Ultimately the 4 of them became low end criminals, living in a run down hideout doing various activities in order to get by. The Lloyd brothers used their strange powers of mimicry, Jerome offered his services as a bodyguard, and Berenice used her charm to be a con-artist. After much failure, Berenice began to Question her existence and how her life had turned out, lamenting how they all could have lived such great lives, until the 4 were approached by Yhwach. He noticed their talents could be put to better use if they joined him, and they wouldn't have to struggle so hard just to live. Questioning who he was, Yhwach revealed to them the existence of Quincies and Shinigami aswell as his own history, revealing that each of their families had at one point in time descended from Quincies. He promised them power, saying if they joined up with him they could acquire a great power, their most defining traits being weaponized. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Before the impending invasion, Berenice teases she will slaughter more enemies than Jerome, who begins to argue with her about it, making a bet. Loyd exasperatedly notes shes far more of an uncivilized beast than Jerome. Before she can complain, Royd, Loyd's younger brother arrives and whisks him away to speak privately, to Berenice's surprise. Shocked to see Roys since he usually spends time alone, Berenice wonders whats going on and if it has to do with the upcoming war. Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, where she smirks maliciously before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Berenice arrives at the 11th Division during the invasion's initial stages, slaughtering low rank and file Shinigami until she is stopped by Yumichika Ayesegawa. Noting how deplorable it is to have a woman with such a bad taste of fashion trash his squad, Yumichika begins to attack her. Berenice smirks and recognizes Yumichika from the Daten, noting how despite him only being a seated officer, has the strength of at least a Vice-Captain level Shinigami and posses a dangerous Shikai. The 2 clash weapons as she notices Loyd and Jerome nearby, noting Loyd has encountered the 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika release his Shikai Fuji Kujaku upon which Berenice erupts into laughter telling him a Shinigamis Shikai is not enough to finish her, let alone a fake one. A while later an injured Yumichika decides he has to use Ruri'aru Kujaku if he's to win. Intrigued, Berenice allows him to use it wanting to see its power first hand. Upon being consumed by his SHikai, Berenice manages to break free, and absorbs the reishi before cutting down Yumichika. Dissapointed by him, she decides to use her Schrift to finish him off, using The Question to cause Yumichika to doubt himself and his abilities, losing the will to fight. Claiming its over for him, Berenice attempts to cut him down, before being interrupted by Kenpachi killing Jerome. Berenice arrives in front of Kenpachi simultaneously with Loyd, both furious their friend was murdered by the Captain. Kenpachi tosses his corpse in front of them, asking if he was their comrade. Consumed with rage both Sternritter activate Vollstandig and rush at the captain.